1. Field of the Invention
THIS INVENTION relates to animal grooming aids.
2. Prior Art
One major problem with keeping pets, such as dogs and cats, is picking up the hair or fur (hereinafter called "hair") which they tend to shed onto furniture, the floors, clothing and the like. Even regular grooming with existing combs or brushes does not solve the problem as the combs or brushes do not remove the loose under-coat hair or fur as the fine fibers "slip" between the comb or brush teeth. (The very fine fur, if not removed, can result in fatal furballs in cats.)
The use of latex rubber in different products is known in various applications as follows:
(a) BE 904752--(Gillard) "discloses protective gloves with interchangeable accessories" where different accessories, e.g. (i) to wash dishes; (ii) scour a bathroom; (iii) to sand or polish furniture or a car body where gloves made of latex, rubber or other material "whose external surface exhibits a material for engaging and/or attaching any accessory". The gloves are designed to enable removable accessories to be fitted to the gloves, but there is no disclosure of the gloves per se being used to groom animals.
(b) WO87/04061--(McLeish et al) discloses no more than a method of manufacturing a glove or mitten of rubber or plastics material, including "bonding a cleaning article or a secondary attachment means to at least the front finger wear of said glove or mitten". Again, there is no disclosure of the glove or mitten as an animal grooming aid.
(c) DE 3232313--(Finke) discloses "a glove or mitten for oral-hygienic use" where different teeth and/or gum treatment devices (e.g. bristles, rubber naps, dental floss) are releasably securable to a finger position. "The operating space extends from the fingertip (Fingerbeere) through the Phalanx distalis (nail) and Phalanx media (middle part of the finger). The width of the operating area covers the inner side of the finger in this area and extends for approximately 5 mm along the interdigital sides (sides of the finger)". A device for oral hygiene does not disclose a pet grooming aid.
(d) BR PI9000599--(Loiola) is directed to a "practical and simple procedure for rubberizing of fabrics". "The process, performed cold, consists of applying a layer of latex, diluted in water and dried at room temperature, to both sides of the fabric. Application may be performed by means of a brush, rollers or immersion."
The rubberizing of fabric produced by the method has "utilization" for the manufacturing of inner tubes, balls, water beds, inflatable boats, tents and rucksacks.
There is no disclosure of the use of the rubberized fabric as an animal grooming aid